<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derek Hale's Plan by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449649">Derek Hale's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale's Plan, First Kiss, Kissing Booth, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are forced to man the kissing booth together, in a competition to get money. The only problem though is Stiles can't kiss for shit. That's okay because Derek Hale has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derek Hale's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth of the matter was Stiles hadn't known what he was getting into until he found himself staring at the sign up sheet with all the roles Coach had assigned. Stiles would go on to claim he was duped, he was blackmailed, he was browbeaten, threatened to the point of death but in reality, ever since the Coach announced a two hundred dollar gift card reward for the person with the most money fundraised, Stiles had been all in for the count.</p><p>He didn't realise 'all in' excluded the kissing booth until he got the lunch rush shift there. He was screwed.</p><p>'I don't know what the problem is now, Bilinksi,' Coach dismissed his protests, already turning to assign Isaac and Scott to the lemonade stand. 'You personally asked me...'</p><p>'Yes... but..'</p><p>'...to put you on the busiest stand....</p><p>'I know but I didn't....'</p><p>'....during the busiest hour!'</p><p>Stiles deflated. 'But I didn't mean...'</p><p>The coach's whistle blew through his argument, effectively ending the conversation right there. 'The answer is no, Stiles, now be a good man and join your partner!'</p><p>'Wait... part.. part...partner,' Stiles gaps, craning his head to look at the sheet again. His eyes fall on his name first, right next to KISSING BOOTH (red lips, courtesy of Danny) and then finally on the two words right beside his.</p><p>His heart stops cold.</p><p>'You are with Hale,' the Coach snaps at him, jabbing a thumb in the general direction of the Lacrosse Team's Captain. Stiles turned to look at the hulking pounds of muscle, currently giving him a death glare that could both skin him and bury him alive.</p><p>If Stiles was screwed before, then he was fucked now.</p><p>***<br/>
It's not that he really minds working with Derek Hale, the captain of the lacrosse team who has made it perfectly clear for the past three years that he hates all things Stiles since he joined the team. Stiles had never been sure what he had done to him but his best guess was that between the constant talking and the flailing that was guaranteed to land a smack on any unaware nearby victims, he had annoyed Derek Hale to complete indifference bordering on hatred.</p><p>But still, he wasn't new to working with people who didn't like him. Ever since Scott got dropped to the bottom classes to make up for his less than satisfactory GPA, it was a guaranteed given.</p><p>No, the reason he didn't particularly want to work with Derek Hale was because Derek Hale was a blood A type perfectionist. It was so obvious from just the way Derek Hale handled himself, controlled and calculated. From his car, literally the envy of everyone in the school. From his looks, groomed to perfection. From his grades, always above a B+ and never anything less. From even his extra curricular activities, being the captain of the lacrosse team and the head of the school.</p><p>Derek Hale was literally the kind of guy that gave perfect kisses.</p><p>Stiles was... not.</p><p>Stiles was known for being the hyperactive spaz with a mouth that's landed him shoved against lockers more often than not. He was also known as being the school's most undesirable virgin.</p><p>In fact, his first kiss during freshman year had been such a disaster (the girl said it felt like a waterfall drowning her through her mouth alone), Heather had told everyone and it's part of the reason why he is halfway to being a senior and still calling himself a kiss virgin.</p><p>With his luck, he would probably bomb the entire shift at the booth. No fuck that, with his luck, no one would even show up as soon as they saw him behind the stand.</p><p>Which is why he is terrified. Derek Hale is going to murder him with his thunder brows alone once he figures out that Stiles is the reason they didn't get two hundred dollars.</p><p>'Are you done?' The captain of the lacrosse team looks uncomfortable from where he is standing, leaning on his black Camaro and listening to the train wreck that is Stiles's mouth.</p><p>Stiles sighs and rubs a hand over his face. 'Did I just say all that?'</p><p>He vaguely remembered coming up to Derek after practise to suggest a strategy. The words afterward weren't planned. They rarely were when it comes to Stiles.</p><p>'Unfortunately,' Derek Hale grimaces. 'And for the record, I'm perfectly fine with just Derek.'</p><p>'Right,' Stiles says weakly, raising a hand to give him an awkward finger gun. 'Derek. Not Derek Hale. Just regular old, no last name Derek. Or shorter, would you like shorter. Der. Der bear. Can I call you Der Bear?'</p><p>'Just Derek is fine,' Derek said through clenched teeth. He looked mad, as usual, but the tips of his ears were surprisingly pink. Stiles couldn't help but stare at them. How very strange. 'Also, on the topic of your mouth vomit..'</p><p>'Hey!'</p><p>Derek's brow lifted, an entire conversation said just from his brows alone. 'Are you saying that wasn't word vomit.'</p><p>Stiles grimaced, because fair enough. 'Just say what you wanted to say.'</p><p>'Right. Okay, just to clarify. No, I'm not that much of a perfectionist and no, I'm not going to kill you with my thunder brows.'</p><p>Stiles nodded, rewinding the entire conversation (read: monologue) in his head. 'So the only thing I got right was the shit about me and the fact that you hate me.'</p><p>'... I don't despise you?'</p><p>Stiles raised a brow, but it wasn't nearly as effective as Dere's. 'Is that a question? Because, that really doesn't...'</p><p>'If it makes you feel any better, I treat everyone the same way that I treat you,' Derek shrugged. Which huh, Stiles had never realised but was starting to. Derek had never really been the most nicest or the most open around people. Sure, he was kind of popular but all he ever did was exist in a bubble of hotness and hang out with his sisters.</p><p>'That does make me feel better,' Stiles mused, hand on his chin as he thought about it. Derek cleared his throat.</p><p>'Which isn't to say I'm not going to be mad at you if we don't get that cash.'</p><p>Stiles gaped. 'But you just said...'</p><p>'I still need that money, Stiles. I mean, you weren't wrong about perfect kisses and I was kind of hoping that was how I would beat the competition.'</p><p>'Wow,' Stiles shook his head, mouth still open. 'Like that isn't egotistical at all.'</p><p>'I've been handling the kissing booth for the past three years Stiles. You aren't screwing this up for me,' Derek scowled at him.</p><p>'Dude,' Stiles raised his hands in an act of appeasement. 'I just told you my entire kissing history. I'm apologizing in advance.'</p><p>'That's okay,' Derek shrugs and turns around to unlock his car. 'I have a plan for that.'</p><p>Stiles watches as Derek open the door of his car and gets in, starting it. He stares confused as Derek sighs and then leans over to open the passenger door.</p><p>'Get in, Stiles.'</p><p>He gapes. Then flails as he tries to point to his beat up blue jeep thats somewhere at the right end of the car park. 'Dude, I have my own ride. I don't need..'</p><p>'We'll come back for...,' Derek looks towards the direction that Stiles is pointing in, '... that thing later.'</p><p>Stiles narrows his eyes. 'Thing?'</p><p>Derek's brows move again and Stiles can just tell what Derek is going to say just from the way his thunder brows tilt and do a wavy dance before settling. Seriously, Derek's brows alone should be a language on their own.</p><p>'Shut up,' he cuts Derek off, opening the door further and sliding in.</p><p>'You don't even know what I was going to say,' Derek deadpans as Stiles settles rather violently in the Camaro, pulling the seatbelts a little too violently and getting his wet grass stained shoes all over Derek's car. Serves him right.</p><p>'You were going to ask me if I really thought that thing qualified to be called a car, which fuck you by the way, because Roscoe is more than just a car, buddy. He has gone through a lot of things and the fact that he is still standing is just proof that he is way, waaaay better than any dick compensation car has to offer. And now you are going to give me shit for naming my car Roscoe, which again fuck you, its an excellent name for an even more excellent car and it's better than any name you could ever come up with. You would probably name this sweet car something so dumb like Rosemary or worse, Daisy if you had to.'</p><p>Derek looks surprised for a minute and gives him a considering look as if he is impressed that Stiles was able to figure him out just from his brows alone, which isn't that surprising considering how his brows are an open book, but then his lips tilt into a small smirk, which Stiles figures is Derek 's own version of a shit eating grin. 'Dick compensation?'</p><p>Stiles gives him an unimpressed look. 'That's all you got from that.'</p><p>'Hey,' Derek's smirk grows a bit as he starts the car and starts pulling out. 'You were the one thinking about my dick.'</p><p>Stiles can feel his cheeks flaming as he strangles out an answer. 'What? No.. nO!.. iT's A sAyInG... I wAsN't...'</p><p>And then he stops because now he can't help but think about Derek's dick, which to be fair doesn't really need any compensation. At least judging from the glimpses he had no choice but to see in the shower room, and the fact that Derek is a huge ass fan of cutting off his circulation just from his jeans alone, the bulge is inescapable. Out of no compulsion of his own, Stiles finds his eyes drifting toward the other boy's lap.</p><p>To his mortification, that draws a chuckle from Derek, a deep throaty amused little thing that shouldn't even be as hot since its directed towards laughing at Stiles. Embarrassed, Stiles concentrates on staring out the window.</p><p>Its then that he notices that Derek isn't exactly heading for his own house. Sure, they are going in the general direction of the famous Hale mansion, but Derek's just made the turnoff that goes deeper in the Hale preserve than home.</p><p>'Oh my god,' Stiles sits up as Derek starts slowing down. 'I knew it. You are going to kill me.'</p><p>The look that Derek manages to give him is both confused and murderous. 'What?'</p><p>'You brought me here to kill me, isn't it. You can't stand losing $200 because of my sub par smooching skills that you've dragged me all the way here to finish me off and leave my remains for my father to find me.'</p><p>Derek parks the car and then brings up a hand to his face in the universal facepalm gesture. 'Stiles.'</p><p>'Dude,' Stiles says, already pulling Scott's contact details up. Derek leans over and snatches his phone away, pulling away before Stiles can even get it back.</p><p>'I'm not going to kill you, Stiles.'</p><p>'Right. Then tell me one reason why you brought me to the preserve, leaving my car at school, if it wasn't to kill me!' Stiles is dimly aware that he is screeching and flailing about, as he tries to wrestle for his phone. His arm hits Derek in the face and the other boy groans before his hand tightens around Stiles's wrist and shoves him back.</p><p>'I'm not trying to kill you Stiles. I brought you here so I could kiss you!'</p><p>Time stops.</p><p>Derek blinks at him dazedly for a few minutes and Stiles mirrors the expression as the words sink in. Stiles then gets to watch as Derek's ears start to turn red and his face contorts into one of pure mortification. If Stiles wasn't so shocked right now, he would probably laugh at him but he's too busy processing that hot-like-burning perfectionist Derek wants to get up all in this. As in he wants to kiss Stiles. As in putting his perfect lips on Stiles's not so perfect lips.</p><p>Which is when Derek says hurriedly, 'I didn't mean it like that.'</p><p>Stiles can feel his face drop and he quickly disguises it into one of his unimpressed looks. 'I don't know how else you want me to interpret that, dude.'</p><p>'Don't call me dude,' Derek grumbles before dropping his wrist. Stiles settles back into his seat and stares out front, not daring to look at Derek as an uncomfortable silence settles. All he wants to do is fill it in with some ramblings but he feels like he's earned the right not to this time. Its Derek's fault for making everything awkward.</p><p>'Stiles.' Derek finally says, sounding pained, which excuse him, Stiles didn't do that, okay. Derek did that to himself and if anyone should be sounding pained, its Stiles, who just wanted his fucking phone back so he could call Scott to tell him to call the cops so that Stiles wouldn't find himself dead in the reserve thank you very much. 'Look, I swear. I didn't mean it like that.'</p><p>'Yea, dude, I think we got that when you said you wanted to kiss me when you didn't mean it,' Stiles snarks back, still staring ahead. Derek sighs.</p><p>'It's part of my plan.'</p><p>'Your plan?'</p><p>'Yes,' Derek grits out. 'My plan.'</p><p>Stiles rolls his eyes. 'And what exactly is the name of this mysterious plan.'</p><p>Derek shuffles around from beside him before speaking up again. 'Okay look, I really need that $200, or at least half of it and we can only get it if we nail the kissing booth.'</p><p>'Well, I told you that's not going to happen...' Stiles begins only to be cut off.</p><p>'Which is where my plan comes in. So, you know I'm a really good kisser..'</p><p>'Wow.' Egotistical much, omg.</p><p>'Shut up, Stiles. Like I was saying, I'm decent enough that people come around to the booth to donate.' Derek explains. Stiles feels a sour taste in his mouth as he unpacks that.</p><p>'So what you are saying is I'm not decent enough for people to want me.' Stiles slumps against the seat. It's not that he is the most good looking guy but still, no one likes being called ugly.</p><p>'No!' Derek hurries to say, which earns him an eye roll from Stiles. 'I'm serious Stiles. You aren't ugly and if it wasn't because of Heather, I'm positive people would line up just to kiss you.'</p><p>Stiles finally turns, because did Derek just call him cute and did he just admit he would kiss Stiles? Because that's what he heard. But what he says is, 'Heather? Seriously.'</p><p>'No one wants to kiss a waterfall, Stiles.'</p><p>Stiles groans, burying his head in his hands. 'That was an exaggeration. And also three years ago. Are you kidding me?'</p><p>'Don't worry. That's where my plan comes in.' Derek says, looking at him intensely. Stiles rewinds the conversation trying to understand what Derek means.</p><p>'So, you want to teach me how to kiss,' he says out loud slowly, just testing it out. When Derek doesn't say anything straight away, he opens one eye to stare at him. Derek bites his lip and slowly a brow lifts. 'Wait, that isn't all. You want me to kiss you in front of everyone, so that everyone can see just how good we are at kissing and want to get a piece of all this on Saturday at the fair.'</p><p>Derek gives him a small smile and nods. Stiles shoots up, eyes wide.</p><p>'Dude, thats genius.'</p><p>Derek has the audacity to look away and shrug. 'Eh.'</p><p>'Shut the fuck up,' Stiles slaps his arm, playfully. 'Stop being so fucking modest, that's actually deviously smart.'</p><p>He grins wide when Derek's smile widens and they stare at each other, grinning like comrades before Stiles realises something. </p><p>'Hold up. But I can't kiss!'</p><p>'Um,' Derek says and looks around sheepishly, and his ears do the thing again. Stiles stares at them mesmerised before he figures it out slowly, once again, what that means.</p><p>'Oh my god.'</p><p>'Stiles.'</p><p>'You brought me here so we could practise. Oh my god!'</p><p>Derek's cheeks are now just as pink as his ears and Stiles would find that adorable if it wasn't for the fact that his heart was beating so hard, he was going to pass out. Derek turns and gives him a funny look before sighing again, 'Don't make this awkward.'</p><p>This time when they stare at each other, none of them are smiling. Their faces are both red and they both keep staring at each other's lips then away and back again.</p><p>Somehow, the longer he stares at Derek's pink lips, the more he wants to lean in and just... he doesn't even know. He kind of wants to touch them, is that weird, like he wants to run his thumb over Derek's bottom lip and kind of like push it in and wet it before running it over Derek's lips again.</p><p>Blushing even harder, he forces himself to look away. Scratching the back of his neck, self-consciously he asks tentatively. 'So like, how do you wanna do this thing.'</p><p>Derek shrugs and he looks almost unaffected if it wasn't for those damn ears. 'I don't really know. I'm thinking maybe you kiss me first because we want to convince people that you know what you are doing.'</p><p>Stiles nods. 'Right, good. Yes. Of course. Good thinking. Strategic, gets the point across. People know that I'm man enough to just go for it plus everyone gets to see just how much of an epic smooch man I happen to be.'</p><p>Derek frowns. 'What's wrong?'</p><p>Stiles flushes and then says in a small voice, 'It's just... idon'tknowwhatimdoingokay!'</p><p>For a while Derek just looks at him blankly, before his face softens and the small smile (that's kind of starting to drive Stiles a little bit crazy) returns.</p><p>'How about I show you first and then you can try afterwards?' Derek asks, voice soft and close. Stiles blushes even harder, looking up to stare at Derek coyly before nodding briefly.</p><p>'Yea, go ahead man.'</p><p>Derek smirks before his hands start lifting, so slowly and carefully before landing on his cheeks and pulling him in. Stiles just has enough time to stare into Derek's eyes for a second, which wow, what even is the colour of his eyes, green and gold and hazel comes to mind before his eyes close when their lips touch.</p><p>Derek's mouth is a warm, tight pressure on his mouth and Stiles finds himself trying to push back. He hesitates however, not really sure what to do or if he should do anything at all. After all, he's the one being kissed. Does that mean he has to kiss back or its okay to let Derek do all the work?</p><p>Just as he is about to start freaking out, Derek pulls back and whispers, 'Don't think so much.'</p><p>Letting put a self deprecating laugh, Stiles mumbles back an apology. 'I just can't figure out what to do.'</p><p>Derek smiles again and nods. 'Just go along with it for now. If I don't like anything, I'll stop you but for now I just want to see how you go about it.'</p><p>Stiles nods before dropping his eyes to Derek's lips again. They are so incredibly close, and oh my god, is that Derek's tongue peeking out of his mouth to subtly run over his bottom lip. Stiles stares transfixed as he watches them grow closer, forming into another infuriating smirk before they press once more up against his.</p><p>The second time he just goes with the flow, pressing slightly against Derek. His hands twitch to have something to do so he lifts them up so his fingers wrap loosely around Derek's wrists. They are long  enough to kind of wrap firmly around then.</p><p>Derek then moves again, moving his head so he can tilt Stiles and find a better angle to kiss him, slowly moving against Stiles. Then just when Stiles thinks it can't get any better than that, there's a new wettish pressure pressing against Stiles's lips, asking for entrance.</p><p>He hesitates slightly before parting his lips slowly, allowing entrance. Derek's tongue steals in slowly, slowly running his tongue over Stiles's. Stiles lets out an involuntary gasp at the sensation it creates, causing his lips to part even further and Derek's tongue takes over completely.</p><p>The action has them both moaning, a low thing that escapes them both suddenly and has them pulling apart at the same time.</p><p>When Stiles opens his eyes, its to find Derek staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open as he pants, cheek red and face flushed sort of looking debauched but not good enough. Stiles can't help it, his eyes don't listen to him anymore so they stare at Derek's lips on their own accord.</p><p>It's how he can totally see the smirk coming.</p><p>'Dude,' he says, unable to stop the smile on his face. </p><p>Derek says. 'Don't call me dude.'</p><p>**</p><p>He is kind of freaking out. Not the usual freak out where he tells everyone that he is freaking out, and is a hyperactive mess. No he is freaking the fuck out, which means he is frozen, limbs feeling like they are going to fall off and become goo all over the floor.</p><p>Derek is no help either. Coz he looks good enough to eat. He is dressed in tight blue jeans, the kind that should be a crime against breathing and what is starting to become Stiles's favorite leather jacket.He is at the far end of the hall, leaning on his locker surrounded by his hot as friends. He keeps sneaking glances at Stiles, the familiar smirk on his face as he waits. </p><p>When their eyes meet, Derek's stare becomes a little more heated. Stiles's mouth drops, his throat suddenly a little parched. </p><p>'Water,' he croaks, his limbs coming to life as he finally looks away and turns to Scott. 'I need water.'</p><p>Scott pats his back in support, and offers Allison's water bottle. She, in turn, lifts a mint. He smiles at them gratefully, before downing them both at the same time.</p><p>'You can do this, bro,' Scott assures him. Allison doesn't look convinced because she doesn't know the whole story but she gives him a thumbs up.</p><p>'I think it's great,' she says. 'I mean, it's risky but you are gonna smash it.'</p><p>He smashes his head as he reads the text.</p><p>Derek: it's almost time for the next period.</p><p>Stiles stares at it for a while, contemplating what he should say. But before he can even so much as type, bother emessage rolls in.</p><p>Derek: You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.</p><p>Stiles: but you need the money.</p><p>Derek: not if this makes u uncomfortable.</p><p>Stiles looks up and finds Derek staring right. He raises a brow, asking him if its serious. Derek responds with a small smile, encouraging before he shrugs and looks away. As if he didn't just..</p><p>Stiles really wants to kiss him. He straightens up with a start once he realises that he can. Grinning, he makes his way over to Derek who doesn't even notice that he is moving until Stiles is almost five lockers away.</p><p>Derek looks surprised but its quickly replaced with apprehension, a sort of excitement in his eyes. He smiles a little when Stiles nears, his grin growing when Stiles stops right in front of him.</p><p>'Sup,' Stiles grins, trying hard not to pop the p.</p><p>He is acutely aware of all the stares around him. Derek's group of friends all smirk, eyebrows raised but they don't say anything. the group of girls opposite them keep talking but their eyes keep looking between Derek and Stiles in interest.</p><p>'You okay?' Derek says quietly, pushing away from the wall and getting into Stiles's space. Stiles fights to keep his eyes trained on to Derek's eyes as he replies.</p><p>'Is everyone watching?'</p><p>'Yeah,' Derek scans the room before his gaze meets Stiles's again, before dropping to his mouth. 'You can back out any time you want.'</p><p>'And have you mad at me?'</p><p>'I'm sure I can think of a way you can make it up to me,' Derek smirks.Stiles huffs a laugh before he deliberately looks at Derek's mouth. Derek licks his lip before leaning closer.</p><p>'Bell's about to...'</p><p>Stiles surges forward and kisses him.</p><p>****</p><p>read end notes!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realise this leaves more to the imagination but I just found this in my old laptop and I wanted to post it so bad, so I will add the ending a bit later. THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED! I Jake Peralta/Rosa Diaz Promise you, mom!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>